spacegoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon In, Drop Out
Toon In, Drop Out is the fifth and sixth episodes of the first season, plus the second and last of the two 20-minute episodes of the animated series, Space Goofs and it aired on October 4, 1997 in the first part and October 11, 1997 in the second part. Plot 'Part 1' 'The Beginning of the Cartoon' After recovering from the injury the characters gave to him, Bud wakes up and found the aliens angry at him. Etno scolds Bud for starting the cartoon shenanigans and now they will never get rid of them. But, Bud screams at them, begging them to not hurt him. Suddenly, the aliens were shock by their friend's behavior. Candy tries to calm him down but Bud ask him "Who are you?". Candy was frightened by his friend not noticing him and begs Bud to remember him and the other aliens. But Etno soon realized that Bud has gained amnesia and couldn't remember anything or anyone, including the aliens. Etno also realized that Bud did this to save him and the aliens and tearfully yells out, "Oh Bud!". Candy begins to cry along with Etno, Gorgious, and Stereo as he hugs Bud. 'Part 2' 'Being Woken Up Early' When the aliens are asleep at night, they've been woken up by 5 a.m. in the morning by Ducky, tied up and screaming and Foxy, using the buzzsaw and pulling the lever to kill him. Suddenly, in the plan of action, Candy is now transformed into a cartoon character, Mickey Duck representing the R.U.O.C. (Royal Union of Cartoons), and he had being instructed, in a court of order to cease and desist their illegal cartoon activity, but Ducky explains that he doesn't like cartoon gags, pulling out a pink, cartoon gun closely to his head, his nine colorful cartoon cigarette-like smokes on his mouth with a lighter and a cartoon anatomy magazine, Play.. The aliens' are now transformed again into The Commitee of Tenants along with a producer ringing the doorbell and came into the Aliens' house to see Foxy and Ducky's phenomenonal acts of theirs, pausing them for a moment. 'The Producer's Story' The producer now tells the aliens' a historical story about a homeless cartoonist, Ronald, sitting alone with a cup and black chalk drawing two stick people, the producer tossed a blue button to his cup like change until Ronald threw his cup at the producer's head angrily, but they walked into his new office with a smile (and a gold tooth) on his face and gave him a cleaning job to animate the mop down the hall, plus the hall was all sparkling clean. One night at the animation studio, full of drawing tables and animators, Ronald stopped mopping the floor and looks at the drawing table and a desk to animate the two cartoon characters, Foxy and Ducky, picking up his blue pencil, noting that cartooning is dangerous stuff has him warned. But, he keeps on going and going, drawing sketches of the two characters and series rapidly and so quickly, exactly all by himself, plus he broke the laws on cartooning. After ten years of hard labor, Ronald had himself a series, looking at a model sheet of the characters. The producer is doing Tic-Tac-Toes with an ink pen and paper until Ronald comes knocking on the door to show his creation (Ducky with a spiked wooden club and Foxy with a wooden mallet hitting each other) to him, but it was politically incorrect, plus he was kicked out of the studio and Ronald was fired until the creation of the characters starts hitting each other, taken alive on it's own, wrecking havoc everywhere and showing up into one of its' most remote places, but it wasn't safe anywhere expect, he cornered them in a wooden box, repackaging and exporting them into another territory, known as Timbuktu. That was the end of the producer's story to the aliens. This made the aliens happy until their happiness was short lived when they realize that Bud didn't get his memory back. 'The Finale' At the sidewalk, Foxy and Ducky are both in a garbage can, crying along with Candy, Etno, Gorgious, and Stereo, telling them it's all over, but through, until the garbage truck is almost here and Ronald tries to throw them away. Candy starts to cry, admitting that he misses Bud. The aliens admits they miss Bud too and starts to cry. Bud, who desperately tries to find them, saw them crying over him and starts to cry over himself, only to realize that they are actually crying over him. The aliens heard Bud say his full name and were shocked by Bud remembering his name and realized that Bud has regain his memory. Etno happily and tearfully hugs Bud and the aliens shared a group hug, happy they are the Space Goofs again. Suddenly, Foxy and Ducky are now actually, happily reunited with him including hugs and kisses, along with tears of joy in the aliens' eyes. They're waving goodbye to Ronald, Foxy and Ducky, and the garbage truck drives off through a sunset with the logo, "The End". The screen was shown on the cinema along with silhouettes, but the producer pulls the lever and drops Foxy and Ducky off of the chair. Characters * Candy Caramella * Etno Polino * Gorgious Klatoo * Stereo Monovici * Bud Budiovitch * Foxy and Ducky * Producer * Ronald Trivia * The episode phrase and title design was based on a counterculture-era phrase, "Turn on, tune in, drop out, center circles and a logo showing, Foxy and Ducky with Gaumont were used from Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies franchise and the MGM logo. * The recycled and repeated animation along with Etno holding an alarm clock, saying the line, "Five a.m.? what is making that terrible dim?", Gorgious eating two chicken legs from bones as earplugs and Candy putting a pillow in his ears as earplugs was also used from, Granny Go Home. * The line, "That's all, Folks!", since Candy dressed as an Elmer Fudd-like hunter saying, along with Gorgious dressed as a hunter was used from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoon franchise from Warner Bros. * The cartoon character Ducky could be described as a mix between Looney Tunes characters Daffy Duck and Road Runner, while his co-star Foxy is an expy of Wile E. Coyote, plus Mickey Duck, as was transformed by Candy, was a hybrid mix that were based on Disney's Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. * The end of the second part implies that the show is viewed in a cinema. Errors * When Foxy says, "You aren't by any chance looking for a fox, are you?", his hand and tail is green, instead of golden yellow. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1997 Episodes